The Power of Five
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: This is a joint story I'm doing with wolf princess julie. This story reveals the Kaiba brothers' past. Please r&r! We appreciate it! Language warning, religious reference, pairings, and bashings! POSSIBLE ALTERNATE ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Five

The Power of Five

The Crowning of the Dragon Knights

"_The White Moon of Wisdom, the White Star of Truth, the White Cloud of Love, the White Stone of Power, the White Egg of Growth. These five Symbols are the Key to unlocking the Dragon Knights…"_ Taimat looked up to two sets of eyes.

"_The White Bone of the Mind shall unlock my Strength…" _The deep gold eyes glittered.

"_The White Fossil Shell of the Body will release my Strength…"_ The dark blue eyes closed halfway.

"_The White Tooth of the Spirit is going to free my Strength…"_ Taimat's dark hazel eyes remained still. _"Confusion!"_

The gold eyes narrowed slightly. _"Yes Taimat?"_

Taimat blinked once. _"Remember to protect your Symbol with your Life."_

"_Yes Taimat. With my Life."_

"_Diamond Rush!"_

The blue eyes opened fully. _"Yes Taimat? I suppose the same applies to all three of Us, correct?"_

"_Indeed it does. I pray she Body is still able to defend the Mind and the Spirit?"_

"_Of course Taimat."_

"_Very well then…"_ Taimat closed her eyes. _"Dismissed."_


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of Five

The Legend Begins

Taimat's POV

I sat on the floor of my den, staring at my Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. _This is the mysterious, unknown Fifth Blue-Eyes. She was the first card I had ever obtained. Seto Kaiba doesn't even know about it. Pegasus had his memory of it completely wiped. Only Atem and Yugi and I know she exists._

I slipped the card in a hard plastic sleeve and placed it at the front of my deck. I slid the deck in a poorly conditioned black leather pouch and tied it shut with blue yarn.

"Someday," I said to myself, "I'll get a better deck pouch."

I looked up when I heard footsteps. It was Seto. His eyes were clouded with worry. "Taimat, something's bugging me."

"Yugi?"

"No. I don't know what it is. It's… weird."

I was quiet for a moment. I looked at Seto and smiled. "Seto, I think you're in love!" He widened his eyes and I laughed.

"_So, who's the lucky girl?"_ a voice said from behind Seto. A large Imperial _Lung_ drake with golden eyes, mane, and antlers was looking at me over Seto's head.

"Ah, Confusion!" I said happily. "How've you been?"

"Very well," Confusion said.

Seto looked at Confusion and remained silent.

"What, are you scared of me?"

"He's just a little… _confused._"

"Well, I do have that effect on people." Confusion walked over to me and sat down. She looked at Seto. "Oh well. You'll get used to me soon enough."

Seto plopped down right in front of us. "What's going on?"

I laughed. "I don't know. You tell me." I leaned over to confusion. "He's never confused! Except now."

Confusion chuckled. "Like I said. I do have that effect on… beings."

"_Long time no see, Confusion,"_ another disembodied voice said. _"Nice to see you again."_ From the shadows of my den stepped a glittering Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Yo."

"Diamond Rush!" Confusion cheered.

Diamond Rush looked at Seto. "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"But we would never dream of doing that!" Confusion and I said together.

"Of course you wouldn't."

I dropped my right hand to the ground. "Ow! I hit my knuckle against a rock!"

Confusion and Diamond Rush laughed. Seto, meanwhile, sat dazed on the ground.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot! Seto, meet my old friend Confusion-…"

"Don't call me old! I'm only 3000 years!"

"…-and my daughter Diamond Rush."

"Wait a moment! I'm your daughter?!" Diamond Rush grinned and looked at me. "I had no idea."

"Hold on a second!" Seto yelled in (Dare I say it?) confusion (!!). "You're telling me that you have friends that are as insane as you?!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of Five

Old Friends and New Alliances

Seto looked questioningly at Taimat. "I thought you were the only one."

Taimat's eyes glowed mischievously. "Now wait just one darn second there!..." She looked Seto in the eye for a few moments in silence. "Thank you Seto," she said, dipping her head respectfully at the stunned human in front of her. She laughed at his lost look. "Naw, I'm more insane than these two. Hey, girls! Don't you find it even totally and utterly amazing that I haven't killed anyone since Achmoses?"

The two drakes nodded silently at Taimat, grinning idiotically. Taimat winked.

"Toldja so." Taimat's expression suddenly turned rather serious, if that's even possible for a 5800-year-old dementedly insane black drake. "Now, about the love thing…" She could barely hold back a giggle. "I know who it is. At least I'm pretty sure. I think it's…" She whispered a name in Seto's ear.

He was clearly shocked. "WHAT?! No way! Nuh-uh! Not. A. Chance!"

"Oh, come on Seto. I've seen how you cast those looks at her. Don't deny it Seto My Dear. She's the one. He, he. She looks at you the exact same way. She loves you too." Taimat winked at him.

"But-but-but I…"

"Heh, look at the world's best CEO now." She was deliberately ticking him off. "Looks like Kaiba-Boy's fallen head-over-heels in love." She mimicked Pegasus's voice when she said that. She knew it would get right under Seto's skin, which it did.

"Augh! I can't _stand_ that voice!"

Diamond Rush placed the back of her left forepaw over her forehead dramatically, saying, in Pegasus's voice, "Oh, the pain." (1) She said it in a bored tone of voice. Taimat and Confusion laughed in the background.

"Wow Taimat," Confusion chuckled. "All that time on YouTube really _has_ paid off, if it gets under _this one's_ skin." She pointed a long, curved gold claw at Seto.

Diamond Rush snorted disdainfully.

Taimat chuckled. "Of course it would, you nimrod! That's why I'm always on there! (AN: Yeah, that and fanfiction for me!) I love it. I also kinda hate it for wiping out soma the best people there! Oh well. What can you do? Man, I haven't been this talkative since I ate about a half a box of Samoas (2) during Pesach (3) last year." She said this all rather quickly, like she normally does. (AN: Heh, me too…-sweatdrop-… What? I'm crazy.)

**Author's Note: (1) The "Oh the pain" line comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged Movie by Little Kuriboh oh YouTube, though it may be posted by other people because YouTube deleted LK's Abridged Series videos. Thank Ra for Fan Downloading!**

**(2) Samoas are a type of Girl Scout cookie, for those of you who didn't know. Hey, if you didn't know, then why would you be not askin' me?!**

**(3) (WARNING!! WARNING!! RELIGIOUS REFERANCE!! WARNING!! WARNING!! RELI…-CRASH!!-… SHUT UP YOU STUPID ALARM THING!!) Pesach, or Passover to the rest of you, is a Jewish holiday when Jews do not eat leavened (yeasted and risen) bread for maybe a week… OK, so I didn't pay much attention during Sunday School! So what?!**

**And yes, I am crazy. Thanks for asking. –smiley-**


	4. Chapter 4

The Power of Five

New Knights

It had been three days since Confusion and Diamond Rush showed up. Taimat had calmed down dramatically. OK, so it was a slightly noticeable thing, but with Taimat, even that is worth calling dramatic. Since then she normally stayed in her den, but, on the Harvest Moon, she crept out and flew many hours to Egypt. She landed in front of a large tomb and sniffed it. _No robbers._ she thought, so she crawled inside. Before her were four stone serpents, one in each corner of the tomb. Taimat purred to each statue in turn before fully entering.

She made her way to the back and dripped venom from her _Smilodon_ (1) fangs into a small niche carved into the wall. The wall opened like a door and revealed an elaborate maze dotted here and there with human statues. _I see the Labyrinth has done its work of keeping out intruders._ She glanced at a human skeleton adorning the stone blade of one of the statues. _Excellent._ The dragon stood awkwardly on her hind legs and walked forward, always keeping her left leg in front.

Beyond the Labyrinth was a bridge of carved stone. Squares were engraved on the surface and in each square was a carved monster image. Taimat dropped to all fours and stepped bravely onto the bridge. She made it across without faltering or angering the monsters' spirits. She stopped when she reached the far back of the tomb. At her feet an inscription was carved into the floor. Taimat read it out loud.

"By way of wind or water! By way of foot or flight! By way of savior or slaughterer! By way sound or sight! Return to this world at my cost! Restore to me a soul _twice_ lost! Lost once, twice, thrice! Great Spirit, tell me thy price!"

_Some of your energy is all I ask. Cut a small wound and fill up my flask. It will not take much. If thou wishes to feel my touch. Only blood, and nothing more. It shall make me the way I was before._

"But what if no blood can I give?"

_Then no longer shall I live. Only blood, and nothing less. Bleed to revive me… Taimat the Wicked Dragoness!_

"Thou hast called out my name."

_And thou art the same?_

Taimat placed one of her left claws on her right shoulder and cut a small wound. She let her blood ooze into a small depression in the tomb floor. The depression soon overflowed with blood and spilled the crimson liquid over the inscription. The carved hieroglyphs lit up and let off a golden light. When the light faded a figure stood upon the blood-soaked inscription. Taimat bowed and allowed the figure upon her back. She roared and flew up through an opening directly above her. She flew back west, back toward Domino City.

Taimat landed at the entrance to her den as the sun came up in Domino. She padded in and found Yugi, Tea, and Joey inside, waiting for her. She smiled at them tiredly and settled down with a mighty grunt. She laid her chin on her forepaws but didn't fold up her wings. They were up in a way that hid the figure on her back from sight.

"Now," she said. "It's time I told you why I've been in and around my den more often for the past three days. I've been waiting for this moment for 10700 years. It's time that I carry on my father Laraow's tradition!" She paused for a moment before continuing. "It's time… to choose new Dragon Knights! There will be five: you three and Seto Kaiba are four."

"Then who's da other one?" Joey asked.

"_I am."_

A familiar voice echoed off the walls of the den. Those two words rang in the three shocked humans' ears.

Yugi was the first to say anything about it. "It can't be. It just can't _be_."

"_Ah, but it can, my friends."_

A quiet thump behind Taimat's wings said the mysterious figure had slid off of Taimat's back. The dragon folded her wings, revealing the person. The other humans gasped when they saw the newcomer.

It was…

**Author's Note: (1) **_**Smilodon**_** is the genus name for all species of saber-tooth cats, commonly called Saber Cats around where I'm from.**

**Oh, and if you've seen the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh!, I'm pretty sure you know who the mysterious new character is. For those of you who don't, and I doubt there are many if there are any out there at all, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**One last thing. I'll be making YGO Abridged references later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Power of Five

Return of an Old Friend

_A quiet thump behind Taimat's wings said the mysterious figure had slid off of Taimat's back. The dragon folded her wings, revealing the person. The other humans gasped when they saw the newcomer._

_It was…_

"Atem!" Yugi's voice was full of disbelief. He stared gaping and wide-eyed at the former Pharaoh. Tea and Joey sat in stunned silence. Atem was smirking. Taimat was grinning her usual wide, closed-eyed, idiotic grin. Only the den remained unaffected.

Tea was the first to speak. "I thought you were dead…"

Atem chuckled. "No, Tea. I never truly passed on. When my spirit was set free and I passed through the door, I found no afterlife. I felt more enclosed than when I was in the Millennium Puzzle."

"Speaking of which," Taimat said. "Concerning the Items… Yugi, we want you to have this." She pulled a small object out of one of her leather pouches and handed it to Yugi.

The boy accepted the object and began to remove its covering of papyrus fibers. He gasped when he saw the unknown object. In his hands was the most recognizable piece of the Millennium Puzzle. The golden Eye of Ra seemed to be looking deep into Yugi's soul.

"How did you-? But I-?" Yugi looked first to Atem then to Taimat in utter shock and confusion. He looked back at the Puzzle piece.

Taimat and Atem couldn't help laughing at Yugi's bewilderment. After all, it's not every day you get to see Yugi Muto stare blankly at an inanimate object with that cutely funny expression on his face.

"I'll let you explain this Taimat," Atem said quietly. The dragon nodded silently, still grinning.

"Well… After the temple collapsed, I kind of… Oh, what's the thing?... Snatched it back? Heh-heh." She sweatdropped. "Okay, I didn't want you guys to know this, but I guess you would've found out sooner or later. I hoped it would've been later… Anyway… I, uh, kind of like to keep things around in order to have better, uh, memories of things…? (AN: Or "rememberies," as my mom likes to put it.)" Nobody was buying it. "I blanked out and kept it with me anyway! The voices in my head told me so! (1) If you don't believe me now, then I don't know if you ever will!" She puffed a large white cloud of smoke from her nostrils in stress.

Atem chuckled. "Why not just go to your burrow (2) and have a flashback?"

"I guess so," Taimat sighed. "No one ever seems to listen to me anymore or even begin to take me seriously." She looked at Yugi. "Satan will be very angry!" (3) she said in a sarcastic tone. She padded off to her burrow.

Atem sighed. "Good old Taimat. She's so loveable when she's stressed out." (4) He looked at his friends, who were still in shock of his arrival. "… What?"

**Author's Note: (1), (3) Rebecca says both of these lines in YGO the Abridged Series on YouTube.**

**(2) Yes she **_**has**_** a burrow!**

**(4) Which is always.**

**Special credit goes to journey maker for actually asking the question! Good for you! You get 1 point!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Power of Five**

**Serenity**

**Disclaimer: No, neither I nor wolf princess julie own Yu-Gi-Oh…**

The scene: Joey is on his cell phone with Serenity and Confusion is next to him.

"You're a Dragon Knight?" Serenity asked. "That's so awesome!"

"Oww," Joey groaned. "Dat was my ear."

"Oh, sorry. Hey, do you think maybe I can visit you? School's out for three weeks."

"Uh, sure, let's see." He turned to Confusion. "Do ya think ya can get my sister here? She's been dyin' ta see me."

The Dragon winked. "Be there in a flash."

ONE FLASH LATER…

Confusion appeared in front of Serenity. "Hop on. We're going for a ride."

Serenity giggled and climbed onto Confusion's back, twining her fingers in the golden mane. "Let's go."

ONE MORE FLASH LATER…

"That was so fun!" Serenity yelled.

Joey covered his ears. "Hey, try keepin' it down for a while."

"Sorry, Joey." Serenity glomped her older brother, almost tipping him over. "It's so great to see you again."

Confusion sighed. "I wish I had a brother to glomp like that. It's tough being an only child in a family."

"Here, you can share mine."

"Yay!" Confusion glomped Joey, her bulky coils causing him to lose balance.

"Oww," Joey gasped.

Taimat entered the burrow. "Confusion… Don't kill him. He may be useful. You never know with Joey."

"Hey, waddaya mean by dat?"

"Oh, nothing. Hmmhmm."

Confusion flew in circles overhead. "Yay! I finally have a brother! Now I can glomp my brother whenever I want!"

Joey glared. "No ya can't! I won't allow it!"

"Aww…" Confusion landed, her ears drooping. She whimpered pitifully. "You don't want me to be your sister? I thought we had something in common." She turned her back to Joey and stuck her nose in the air. "Hmph."

Taimat snickered. "Oooh, Silent Treatmaaant. You can't get out of this one, Joseph."

Serenity shoved Joey. "She really wanted a brother, Joey. How could you?"

"Umm," Joey said, thinking. "I was worried she'd make me forget about you."

Taimat's face went blank. "Dot dot dot…"

**Imunna end it there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the HEE-YUUUUUUGE delay! I don't think we've worked on this since before I got my laptop! Oh, yeah, we're writing this fic at our condo (Well, mine, actually.) on my laptop. Here's Confusion with the disclaimer!**

**Confusion: Yeah well, by now you should know that if it's on fanfiction WE DON'T OWN IT thank you! **

_Serenity's POV_

I laughed at the sight before me. Poor Joey. Confusion was glomping the life out of him with this adorable cat-like smile on her face. "Come on now," I said with a giggle.

Confusion jumped off Joey and sat in front of me, tail wagging. "Okay," she chirped. She looked like a puppy the way she smiled and wagged her tail. I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was. "So-so… What do you wanna do now?Wanna play tag? ONETWOTHREENOTIT!"

"Okay, not it!" I said. Confusion and I looked over at Joey. He stared back with his "Oh crud" look. "Oh Jo-ey!" I cooed. "Come and play with us!"

Out of nowhere, Atem strolled by. Confusion grinned at him. "Hey, 'Tem! Wanna play tag with us? Joey's it!"

The Pharaoh sweat-dropped. "… Okay."

The three of us ran past Joey with goofy smiles on our faces, yelling "Catch me if you can!" over our shoulders. We ran through Taimat's den (being quiet as we passed her burrow; she was sleeping) with Joey chasing us. We randomly came to a bend where Yugi and Téa were making out in the dark corner. We all paused for a minute. They didn't appear to notice us. Atem coughed. That got their attention.

Awkward silence…

Confusion popped up between them and squeaked, "C'mon guys! Play tag with us! Joey's it!"

Téa and Yugi were silent. "… Okay."

The game resumed. We all laughed and smiled as we ran through the spacious den. And somewhere in the middle of it all, Seto popped up. He looked thoughtful. I looked up at him, smiling. "Hey Seto. Wanna play tag with us? Joey's it."

He looked at me blankly. "Wha-?"

I laughed and ran away when I saw my brother. I could tell Seto was watching me when Joey tagged him, yelling, "Tag! You're it!"

That got Seto into the game. I heard him yell, "That's it, Wheeler! You're not getting away from me!" He chased us relentlessly. I swore I saw a playful grin on his face as the lot of us ran.

Unfortunately, we failed to lower our voices as we passed Taimat's burrow again. Our game was halted when we heard her angry roar rattle the den. She stormed out of her burrow. You could almost see the tick-marks on her forehead. "CAN'T a drake get any SLEEP around here?"

Confusion smiled nervously. "Oh, h-hey Taimat…" She paused. "Wanna play tag with us?"

Any traces of a bad mood dissolved from Taimat. Her eyes lit up. "… Okay!"

And without us realizing he was close enough to pull it off, Seto tagged Taimat on the nose. "You're it!"

We all ran off, laughing happily. Taimat's fang-y grin was never far behind. (She's fast for an old dragon… Don't tell her I said that!)

A little later, after Taimat tagged Atem, who tagged Yugi, who tagged me, who tagged Confusion, who tagged Téa, who tagged Joey… Yeah, you get it. Anyway, Joey was it again. He chased us to the front of the den. We all almost barreled into a solid wall of white scales. Diamond Rush (who was out grocery shopping; I know, right?) almost dropped her armful of bags as she glared at us with her dark sapphire eyes.

"I leave for FIVE MINUTES (AN- Julie: Well, it had to have been longer than that. CHN: It's… an under-statement.) and come back to see MY MOTHER being CHASED by a HUMAN!"

Taimat sweat-dropped. "Um, well, you see…"

Diamond Rush, having already set the groceries down, interrupted. "Can I join?"

Confusion grinned. "Sure! Joey's it!"

We spent the rest of the day playing tag. It was about five hours. When the moon was high, we were all in a dog pile on Taimat. Of course, we humans were on top. (AN- CHN: That's what _she_ said!) All of us were laughing and trying to catch our breath through our laughter.

And then, _Mokuba_ showed up. (AN- CHN: EPIC! Julie: … Don't know where we're going with this yet.)

**Julie: Well that was a fun chapter.**

**CHN: This… is so full of win! Join us next time!**

**Julie: Next time! When we find out what Mokuba was doing there!**


End file.
